In a communication session between a mobile device and another communication device when signal quality from the mobile device degrades or the mobile device moves out of range of a coverage area the communication session is typically dropped. It would be advantageous to not simply drop a degraded or out of range communication session but rather provide a message to the user of the communication device suggesting they wait while an attempt is made to resolve the problem.
Degradation of a communication session may be simply due to the current location of the mobile device and may be resolved quickly as the user of the mobile device moves away from the location causing the problem. In the case of being out of range it may be possible to quickly reestablish the communication session once the user of the mobile device enters a new coverage area. These are of course simplistic examples but serve to illustrate the problem to be solved.